minecraft_changelogfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft - Village
=VILLAGE & PILLAGE CHANGELOG= =FEATURES= *Lots of accessibility improvements! *Added bamboo blocks into the game *Added bamboo jungles in the world *Added barrels *Added the bell *Added yummy sweet berries and sweet berry bushes to the game! Be careful skipping merrily through those bushes though... *Added blast furnace *Rewrote the book & quill editing to be more intuitive *Added campfire *Added cartography table *Split cats and ocelots to their own creatures and updated cats with new features! *Added composter *Added crossbows *Added lots of new blocks! *Added lots of new decorative blocks! *Added fletching table *Added new dyes and flowers *Added some community suggestions *Updated the credits list *Added in-game buttons for reporting bugs or giving feedback *Improvements to invisibility to allow it to correctly work in many cases where it didn't but you'd expect it to *Added grindstone functionality *Added 'Hero of the Village' effect *Added leather horse armor *Added lantern *Added lectern *Added loom *Existing special banner patterns can now be crafted into a new item that is not consumed when used, Banner Patterns *Added a new "Globe" banner pattern and item *We're now using the new textures! *Added new noteblock sounds *Added pandas *Added foxes *Added Illager patrols *Added Pillagers *Added Pillager outpost *Added raids *Added Ravager *Added Wandering Trader *Added scaffolding *Rewrote the sign editing to be more intuitive *Added smithing table *Added smoker *Added stonecutter *Added suspicious stew – hmmmm! *Trading changes *Villager changes *Biome based architecture for villages ACCESSIBILITY *There's a new Accessibility menu which provides a useful place for all of our accessibility features to be toggled *When the narrator is turned on, buttons will be narrated on focus *Most screens allow tab and shift+tab navigation through buttons, edit boxes and other UI elements *Most lists allow up/down arrow keys to navigate through them *We've added a new option for turning up the background of all transparent text elements, which should help make them more readable for some people BAMBOO They call it exotic. Which is just people talk for awesome. Which it is, which is why we're so happy that we added it to the game. *Can be found in Jungles and the two new biomes: bamboo jungle and bamboo jungle hills *Can grow to a max height of 12 to 16 blocks *When sprinkled with bone meal, bamboo will grow with one or two bamboo blocks on the top *When struck with a sword, bamboo will instantly break *Two bamboo can be crafted into a single stick *Can be used as fuel, with four bamboo required to smelt a single item *Bamboo can be placed into flower pots *Bamboo can also be found in shipwrecks and jungle temples BARRELS Do a barrel roll! *Store things in them! *Rotate them! *Find them in villages! BELLS Ding dong, who's there? A RAID? GET INSIDE!!! *Trade with certain villagers to obtain the bell *Use the bell to alert villagers of nearby danger *A villager will ring the bell to alert other villagers of an impending raid *Ringing bells reveals all nearby mobs that can appear in raids BERRIES *Delicious! *Not very filling! *Plant your berries in the ground and look with your special eyes as they grow up into a strong, independent bush! BERRY BUSHES *Commonly found in taiga, taiga hills, and taiga mountains *Rarely found in snowy taiga and snowy taiga hills and snowy taiga mountains *You can stand inside them, but be careful, it will hurt to move *Has four stages of growth: sapling, no berries, some berries, full berries *Drops one or two berries in younger stage, then two or three in full growth stage *Supports bone meal! *Doesn't support silk touch! BIOME BASED ARCHITECTURE FOR VILLAGES *Villages have recieved an updated look, with several new themes *The theme depends on the biome the village is in, taking both climate and to available resources into consideration *Uses the new mysterious jigsaw block for generation *Adds new structure files, quite many actually BLAST FURNACE *A new furnace upgrade that allows for smelting ores and melting metals faster than the traditional furnace *Can be crafted via three smooth stone, one furnace, and five iron ingots *Added to world gen in some villager buildings CAMPFIRES Come one, come all, and toast your buns around the campfire! *A decorative fireplace without fire spread *Cooks up to four foods, but slowly *Acts as a smoke signal you can see very (VERY!) far away when a hay bale is below (hint: think note blocks!) *Cosy light source *Can be lit/unlit CARTOGRAPHY TABLE *New functional block that provides an easier and simpler way of cloning, extending, and locking of maps *New map functionality with cartography table **Map Locking: allows you to lock maps in the cartography table with a glass pane so that they can no longer be modified *Fancy UI to more closely represent what the recipes actually do functionally *Crafted with two planks and two paper CAT AND OCELOT SPLIT Anti-fusion! *Stray cats can be tamed *Tamed cats can give lovely (or less lovely) morning gifts to their owners *Ocelots can't be tamed, but might start trusting you if you feed them with fish *Phantoms are terribly scared of cats - how convenient! *Cat collars can now be dyed *Added several new cat skins! COMMUNITY SUGGESTIONS As it turns out, you guys have GREAT suggestions! *Leaves now have a small chances to drop sticks *Chorus fruit flowers now break when shot by an arrow *Dead bushes can now be used as furnace fuel *Rabbit stew and beetroot soup have been changed to a shapeless recipe *Creepers will now drop records when killed by Stray in addition to skeletons *Dispensers with shears in them will now shear sheep that have wool in front of them *TNT and TNT minecart explosions now have 100% drop rate COMPOSTER *Instead of eating your veggies you can make fertilizer from it! *Crafted with 3 planks and 4 fences CROSSBOWS This is such a fearsome weapon that it makes us quiver! *Shoots arrows with base power slightly stronger than the bow, but has less durability *Three unique enchantments *Fun, challenging advancements *New loading mechanics *Unique load animation ENCHANTMENTS *Choose between the following three enchantments for your crossbow: MULTISHOT (I) *Ever wanted to shoot more than one arrow at once? Look no further! With multishot, your crossbow splits your arrow into three, shooting the usual arrow straight ahead and two more at angles off to the sides! *Cannot be combined with piercing PIERCING (I, II, III, IV) *With this pointy enchantment, arrows shot from your crossbow can travel through mobs, hitting more than one per shot *The number of mobs that can be damaged by a single arrow is equal to the level of this enchantment + 1 *Cannot be combined with multishot QUICK CHARGE (I, II, III) *Each level of quick charge decreases the amount of time it takes to fully charge your crossbow by .25 seconds LOADING MECHANICS *To charge the crossbow, hold down the "Use" button *Once the crossbow string has been pulled all the way back, let go *Boom! Your crossbow is now loaded and ready to shoot with a single click of the "Use" button DECORATIVE BLOCKS Oh my, a bunch of new blocks! *Changed all existing stone slabs to smooth stone slabs (same look, new name!) *Changed all existing signs to oak signs (same look, new name!) *Made smooth stone slabs craftable from smooth stone *Added spruce, birch, jungle, acacia and dark oak signs *You can now right click on signs with dyes to change the text colour *Added stone stairs and slabs *Added granite stairs, slabs and walls *Added polished granite stairs and slabs *Added diorite stairs, slabs and walls *Added polished diorite stairs and slabs *Added andesite stairs, slabs and walls *Added polished andesite stairs and slabs *Added sandstone walls *Added smooth red sandstone stairs and slabs *Added smooth quartz stairs and slabs *Added brick walls *Added stone brick walls *Added mossy stone brick stairs, slabs and walls *Added nether brick walls *Added end stone brick stairs, slabs and walls *Added prismarine walls *Added red sandstone walls *Added red nether brick stairs, slabs and walls *Added smooth sandstone stairs and slabs *Added mossy cobblestone stairs and slabs *Made smooth stone obtainable by smelting stone *Made smooth sandstone obtainable by smelting sandstone *Made smooth red sandstone obtainable by smelting red sandstone *Made smooth quartz obtainable by smelting quartz block *Changed the recipe of nether brick fence to four brick blocks and two brick items *Changed the recipe of signs to require all of the same wood type, not any wood type DYES We've been dyeing to tell you more about this! *Separated bone meal, ink sac, cocoa beans, and lapis lazuli into their own dyes *Unified all dye names (red, yellow, and green dyes no longer have special names) *Added new recipes to obtain coloured stained glass and coloured carpet FLETCHING TABLE *Crafted with four planks and two flint *Villagers use it as a work site FLOWERS Get your green fingers! *To celebrate our new dyes, we added... flowers! Say hello to cornflower, wither rose and lily of the valley *Be careful of the wither rose! Don't let its subdued beauty lull you into a false sense of security... FOX What do they say? ...but really, what do they say? *Foxes come in two variants: red and snowy *Foxes are nocturnal *Foxes will hunt rabbits, chickens, and fish *Foxes are hunted by wolves and polar bears *Foxes are nimble and quick, so sneak up on them carefully! *Breed foxes with berries *If you breed two foxes, their offspring will trust you forever *Trusting foxes will defend you, but will still eat your chickens *Foxes like to eat any and every food item they find on the ground *You may find a fox exploring a nearby village at night GRINDSTONE *Moved inventory and crafting table repairing into the grindstone, this will be its new home *Has the ability to remove all non-curse enchantments from an item; for each enchant removed some XP is reimbursed HERO OF THE VILLAGE *Hero of the Village effect causes the cost of trades with villagers to be reduced by a percentage and scales with level of the effect. *Hero of the Village additionally causes Villagers to occassionally toss items to you to thank you! HORSE LEATHER ARMOR *Added a new armour type for horses *Dye it in lots (yes, LOTS!) of different colours ILLAGER PATROLS *Spawn in the world as a pack of five random illagers *Spawn in all variations of the Plains, Taiga, Deserts, Savanna *Scary-spooky new banner can be found a top the patrol leaders head LANTERN Wait, another new block!? *The lantern is a new light source *The lantern can be placed either hanging under a block or on top of a block *It gives slightly more light than the torch LECTERN Ermahgerd berks... holder... thingy? *Right-click an empty lectern to place book *Right-click a lectern with book to open *Current page is persistent and shared between all readers *Emits redstone pulses when page is changed *Use a comparator to get book reading progress LOOM Bröther, may I have some lööm? *New and easier way of being able to apply patterns to banners, can still only apply six max patterns to a banner *Generic patterns now only require one dye in order to create patterns, instead of one to eight (depending on the pattern) *Special banner patterns (oxeye daisy, creeper skull, wither skeleton skull, enchanted golden apple) can now be crafted. These patterns don't consume the pattern item when used in the loom *Old pattern recipes in the crafting table for apply patterns to banners have been removed NEW BLOCKS Even more! Can you believe it?! *Added barrel *Added smoker *Added blast furnace *Added cartography table *Added fletching table *Added grindstone *Added lectern *Added smithing table *Added stonecutter *Added village bell NEW TEXTURES The extraordinary Minecraft Texture Update has been available at minecraft.net for quite a while, and now it’s finally available by default in the game *We’ve renovated the old textures of Minecraft and polished them for a new beginning *If you're feeling nostalgic you can always enable the old "Programmer Art" textures in the resource pack menu NOTEBLOCK *5 new Noteblock sounds have been added: Iron Xylophone, Cow Bell, Didgeridoo, Bit, and Banjo *1 previously existing, but unused, sound effect has now been made available: Pling *The new Noteblock sounds can be heard by using Iron Blocks, Soul Sand, Pumpkins, Emerald Blocks, Hay Blocks, or Glowstone PANDA We bring pandamonium! *Pandas come in different types and personalities! There is even a rumour about a brown panda... *Pandas love bamboo! They kinda like cake as well *Pandas can be bred, and the cubs can inherit traits through a special panda inheritance system *Pandas spawn naturally in the new bamboo forest biome *Pandas drop bamboo when killed. Don't kill pandas :( *Most importantly: pandas are cute and terribly silly! *The babies are, in general, even more silly than their parents. Silly panda cubs! PILLAGER *A new type of illager that, well, pillages! *Pillagers wield a new weapon, the crossbow! PILLAGER OUTPOST *As if finding pillager patrols out in the wild wasn't scary enough, keep an eye out during your explorations and you may just find one of their outposts *Can be found in any biome villages generates in *Takes advantage of the new mystery block, the jigsaw, for generation RAIDS *If you find an illager wearing a banner on its head, be careful not to kill it! *If you do kill it, you might find yourself facing a 'Bad Omen' *If you find yourself with a bad omen buff, be especially careful not to walk into a village *If you do walk into a village with it? Best of luck! RAVAGER *A fearsome new foe who packs quite a wallop. Grab your sword and shield and prepare to get knocked around! REWRITE OF BOOK & QUILL EDITING The pen is mightier than the sword. Unless you're fighting a pillager! *Movable cursor for free text editing *Selection support *Copy & paste *Keyboard and mouse handling *Improved page filling and line wrapping *Increased book length (100 pages) REWRITE OF SIGN EDITING *Movable cursor for free text editing *Selection support *Copy & paste SCAFFOLDING Here to make your life easy! No strings attached. *Easily buildable *Easily destroyable *Easily climbable *Easily the best use of your Bamboo SMITHING TABLE *Crafted with 4 planks + 2 iron ingots *Villagers use it as a work site SMOKER *New furnace upgrade that allows for the smelting of foods faster than the traditional furnace *Can be crafted via four Logs, and one furnace *Added to world gen in some villager buildings STONECUTTER *New functional block that provides a simpler way to craft various stones (stairs, slabs, chiseled, and more) *Crafted with three stone + one iron ingot SUSPICIOUS STEW Hmmmm... *Found in buried ship treasure chests *Also craftable! *Whoever eats this stew will be imbued with an unknown effect for several seconds! *Whoever crafts the stew will know what effect they gave it TRADING CHANGES *Lots of new trades have been added *Villagers now level up in a new way *The trading UI is updated (WIP) *The trading prices now depend on your reputation and on demand *The villagers will restock up to two times per day (if they can work at their work station!) *Added visual trading; villagers will display the item they want to trade for your in-hand item VILLAGER CHANGES *Villagers and zombie villagers now have new fancy skins *Added mason profession *Cured zombie villagers retain their trades *Villagers now have a daily schedule. They will for example go to work and meet up at the village bell *Each villager will try to find their own bed and work station *Each profession has a specific block that works as a work station for them (e.g. lectern for the librarian and cauldron for the leatherworker) *Village detection is now based on beds, job sites, and meeting points instead of doors *Iron Golems will spawn when enough villagers meet WANDERING TRADER *A mysterious trader that can be randomly found around *Provides various random trades from a variety of different biomes *Is escorted around by a few llama with some sweet new decorations! (Careful! They can be temperamental) =TECHNICAL= *New optional tag for block items: BlockStateTag - contains map of block state properties to be overwritten after block is placed (note: item model is not affected). *Creative menu search box now accepts tags (starting with #) *Tooltip in creative search menu now lists item's tags *New item model property custom_model_data, backed directly by CustomModelData integer NBT field *Extended NBT path syntax *New sub-commands for NBT manipulation and querying *New chat component for displaying values from NBT *Textures for potion effects, paintings and particles are now split into individual files. As a side effect, they can now be animated in the same way as blocks and items. *Sprites for particles can now be configured in resource packs (though particle still controls how they will be used). *Added entity type tags. They work exactly the same as other ones (blocks, items and fluids, etc). Stored in tags\entity_types\ *Added a feature registry *Added a registry for decorators *Added a registry for carvers *Added a registry for surface builders *Item lore tag now uses chat component syntax *Profiler now lists time spent waiting for next tick (mostly idling or waiting for asynchronous tasks). Previous root is now listed under tick *Paintings and item frames in item form now support EntityTag(same as spawn eggs) *Command parser now accepts ' as string quotes. Inside '-quoted string " is handled as normal character and requires no escaping (and vice-versa) - so now it's easier to input text components in NBT *New Light engine! *loot command - evaluates loot commands items in various contexts *Block drops are now controlled by loot tables *Players, armor stands and wither now have loot tables *Performance Improvements *Added schedule command for delaying execution of functions *Time arguments in time set, time add and schedule function can now have units (t - ticks, s - seconds, d - days). Fractions are allowed (for example 0.5d), but result will be rounded to nearest integer. *teammsg command - Sends a message to all players on your team. ADVANCEMENTS *Entity type predicates now accept tags (#baz) DAMAGE SOURCE PREDICATE *Damage source predicate now has option: is_lightning ENTITY EQUIPMENT PREDICATE *Entity predicate now accepts equipment field *This predicate can contain up to six fields: head, chest, legs, feet, mainhand, offhand *If this predicate is non-null, test will fail for entities that have no equipment (i.e. not mobs, players or armor stands) ENTITY FLAGS PREDICATE *Entity predicate now accepts flags field *Available tests: is_on_fire, is_sneaking, is_sprinting, is_swimming, is_baby CHAT COMPONENTS NBT CHAT COMPONENT *Block variant {"nbt": , "block":""}, where field uses same format as /setblock *Entity variant {"nbt": , "entity":}, where selector field uses same format as /kill *Additionaly, if field interpret is present and set to true, contents of selected tags will be interpreted as chat components *Works same as selector components: **if there are no elements, returns empty string **if there are multiple elements, merges them with , COMMANDS *type field in @ selectors now accepts entity type tags (type=#fooand type=!#bar) *Item frame contents can now be modified with /replaceitem DATA *data modify **Apply operation to selected fields **Basic operation: set - replaces value **List operations: insert | prepend | append **Object operations: merge **Sources: ***from - copies value from existing tag ***value - uses NBT literal EXECUTE *execute if data (and execute unless) **when used as command, return count of matched elements **when used as part of command, continues on non-zero(if) or zero(unless) count LOOT General syntax: loot SOURCES *fish |mainhand|offhand - uses fishing context *loot - uses loot chest context (can be also used for advancement awards and cat gifts) *kill - simulates entity drops *mine |mainhand|offhand - simulates block drops TARGETS *spawn - drops in world *replace - works similar to /replaceitem. If count is missing, command will try to place all returned items. If count is higher than number of items, remaining slots will be cleared. **entity [] - replaces range of slots. **block [] - replaces range of slots. *give - inserts items into player's inventory (similar to /give) *insert - inserts items into container (similar to shift left-click) SCHEDULE Schedules function or tag to run in gametime ticks. Returns trigger time. Any tag or function can be scheduled only once. Calling this command for already scheduled function or tag will replace older record. TEAMMSG General syntax: teammsg Sends to all players on the team of the player who runs the command. Available to all players on a team. ALIAS *tm NBT PATHS *Can now return multiple values. When used as target, modification will be applied to every element *When setting location and no elements are found, new matching element will be created: **For example writing to Items{Slot:10b} will either found element in Items for slot 10 or create new one *Add {k1:v1,k2:v2} to match objects in list that have matching fields *Add {k1:v1,k2:v2} to match objects (selects 0 or 1 elements, mostly as safeguard against mismatched entries) **Note: this also works with root object: {} is valid path for referencing root object *Allow negative indices in index to select element from end (i.e. -1 is last element, -2 second to last, etc) *Add [] to select all elements from list DEDICATED SERVER SERVER.PROPERTIES *difficulty and gamemode settings now accept string names (integer values are still allowed as legacy option) *Server will exit faster is eula.txt is not set COMMAND LINE *Added new option --help. Not going to tell you what it does. *New command line option initSettings initializes eula.txt and server.properties with defaults, then exits LIGHT ENGINE We are de-lighted to have a new light engine! *Moved light storage from chunks to a separate structure *Moved light calculation from all over the code to a self-contained place *Moved light computation off the main thread (on the server) *Added support for directional opacity of blocks (used by slabs, stairs, snow layers, non-full-block dirt-related blocks and extended piston base blocks) *Also made enchanting table, end portal frame block and piston base block block light correctly LOOT TABLES Note: Some functions and predicates (like set_name, set_lore, fill_player_head, entity_properties) accept entity target parameter. Possible values are: *Block drops are now controlled by loot tables (stored in loot_tables/blocks/) *Tables and pools accept functions *Added new loot table entry types: dynamic, tag, alternatives, sequence, group *Added new loot table functions: apply_bonus, explosion_decay, copy_name, limit_count, set_contents, set_loot_table, set_lore, fill_player_head, copy_nbt *Added new loot table conditions: survives_explosion, block_state_property, table_bonus, match_tool, damage_source_properties, location_check, weather_check and two special modifiers: inverted and alternative *Integer values can now specify random number generator (available types: constant, uniform, binomial). If omitted, defaults to uniform *Loot tables have optional type, used to validate function usage (available types: empty, chest, fishing, entity, advancement_reward, block). Using function that references data not available in given context (for example, block state in fishing table) will cause warning *New entity parameter in predicates: direct_killer - allows access to projectiles etc. *this - usually entity performing action *killer_player *killer - primary source of damage *direct_killer - direct source of damage (may be different than killer - for example, when killing with bow, killer will be bow user, while direct_killer will be arrow entity) MODIFIED CONDITIONS ENTITY_PROPERTIES Now uses same predicate syntax as advancements (like player_killed_entity). Parameters are now described in predicatefield. If this field is empty object, any entity is accepted (but still has to be present). MODIFIED FUNCTIONS SET_NAME Added new parameter entity (see note about entity target parameter for values). If present, name will be resolved with that entity (allows using selector and score components). NEW CONDITIONS ALTERNATIVE Joins conditions from parameter terms with "or" ("disjunction"). BLOCK_STATE_PROPERTY Check properties of block state. Parameters *block - id of block. Test will fail, if broken block does not match *properties - map of property:value pairs DAMAGE_SOURCE_PROPERTIES Checks damage source. Same syntax as entity_properties, but uses damage source predicate (see player_hurt_entity advancement trigger). INVERTED Inverts condition from parameter term LOCATION_CHECK Applies advancement location predicate. Parameters *predicate - predicate applied to location. Uses same structure as advancements. MATCH_TOOL Checks tool (available for block breaking and fishing). Parameters *predicate - predicate applied to item. Uses same structure as advancements. SURVIVES_EXPLOSION Return true with 1/explosion radius probability. TABLE_BONUS Passes with probability picked from table, indexed by enchantment level. Parameters *enchantment - id of enchantment *chances - list of probabilities for enchantment level, indexed from 0 WEATHER_CHECK No surprise here. Parameters *raining - optional boolean *thundering - optional boolean NEW ENTRIES ALTERNATIVES Tests conditions of child entries and executes first that can run. Has no weight or quality, but may have conditions. DYNAMIC Gets block specific drops. Currently implemented: *minecraft:contents - block entity contents, for shulker boxes *minecraft:self - for banners and player skulls GROUP Executes child entries when own conditions pass. Has no weight or quality. SEQUENCE Executes child entries until first one that can't run due to conditions. Has no weight or quality, but may have conditions. TAG Adds contents of item tag. Fields: *name - id of tag *expand - if false, entry will return all contents of tag, otherwise entry will behave as multiple item entries (all with same weight and quality) NEW FUNCTIONS APPLY_BONUS Applies one of predefined bonus formulas. Common fields *enchantment - id for enchantment level used for calculation *formula - type of used bonus formula *parameters - values required for formula (depend on type) Formulas (based on existing fortune bonuses): *binomial_with_bonus_count: **parameters: extraRounds : int, probability : float **adds random value using binomial distribution with n <- level + extraRounds and p <- probabilty *uniform_bonus_count **parameters: bonusMultiplier **adds random value using uniform distribution from 0 to bonusMultiplier * level *ore_drops **no parameters **applies formula count * (max(0, random(0..1) - 1) + 1) COPY_NAME Copies display name from block entity to item (see enchanting table behaviour) COPY_NBT Copies NBT from source to item tags. Parameters *source - may be this, killer, killer_player or block_entity *ops - list of copy operations: **source - source path (same as /data commands) **target - target path **op - replace, append (for lists), merge - for compound tags EXPLOSION_DECAY Applies flat chance (equal to 1/explosion radius) for every item to be destroyed (items in stack are processed separately) FILL_PLAYER_HEAD Copies player profile info to player head item. Parameters *entity - source of profile (see note about entity target parameter for values, will do nothing if it's not player). LIMIT_COUNT Limits count of every item stack to range. Parameters *limit: **min - optional **max - optional SET_CONTENTS Populates BlockEntityTag.Items (works for shulker boxes, chests, etc.) with items from entries. Parameters *entries - list of entries (same as in pool) SET_LOOT_TABLE Sets BlockEntityTag.LootTable and BlockEntityTag.LootPoolSeed tags. Parameters *name - id of loot table *seed - seed (if omitted or 0, LootPoolSeed will not be set) SET_LORE Adds or replaces lore lines. Parameters *lore - list of lines (in chat component format) to be added *replace - if true, previous lore is erased *entity - if present, name will be resolved with selected entity (see note about entity target parameter for values). PERFORMANCE IMPROVEMENTS *Improved performance of Redstone Wire when depowering. *Improved performance of Fish. *Mobs that would spawn and then despawn from being too far away from the player the next tick no longer spawn. REFACTORING CHANGES TO RENDER OPTIONS *Removed option to turn off VBO in the game settings. VBO are now always used. WORLDGEN *Most of the biome related features now have a registry and their configuration can be serialized. I wonder what this is going to be used for... *Added "Bamboo Jungle" and "Bamboo Jungle Hills" biomes which behave like a normal jungle, but have bamboo!